


Tango

by NEStar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, i don't even know what kind of writting form you would call this, reposting an old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: A relationship is like a dance.





	Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 03/14/2007
> 
> Written for the LiveJournal community "100Situations"

Stillness rules in the empty spaces.  
  
Darkness fills it.  
  
Then, somehow, somewhere, a small shaft of light filters in.  
  
The light grows, pushing the dark back; forcing it to the corners, the edges.  
  
The stillness breathes in, waiting for the dance to begin.  
  
Out of the darkness two figures enter the light.  
  
One is proud, strong, hard, fierce, protective, a warrior. Male.  
  
One is pliant, strong, soft, caring, protective, a healer. Female.  
  
Both fight the light. Fight each other.  
  
They have been alone in the dark for so long.  
  
Warily they circle, orbit, pass, test each other.  
  
The stillness breaths out in the sound of a guitar being plucked.  
  
The man steps forward, the woman steps back.  
  
The dance has begun.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _"Do you like monster trucks?"_  
  
 _"…I don't know what they are. "_  
  
 _"…Right. I got two tickets. Friday night."_  
  
 _"Are you asking me to go with you?"_  
  
 _"Sure. Sounds good. "_  
  
 _"Like a…date?"_  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sound of the guitar speeds up.  
  
The man's advance is stop by a quick step to the side.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _"Everyone likes you."_  
  
 _"Do you? I have to know."_  
  
 _"No."_  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Step, drag, step, drag.  
  
Neither advancing, but neither willing to retreat.  
  
The man and woman pull their bodies sideways across the space.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _"You don't need to worry about firing anyone. I'm leaving."_  
  
 _"Why? Is this another noble, self-sacrificing gesture? You trying to protect Foreman?"_  
  
 _"No."_  
  
 _"So this is just, "Don't fire me, I quit."_  
  
 _"I'm protecting myself. You asked me why I like you. You're abrasive and rude, but I figured everything you do, you do it to help people. But I was wrong. You do it because it's right. There are only two ways I can deal with things. One is in my control. That's to leave. Goodbye, House."_  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The stillness breaths in and silence returns for a beat.  
  
The man reaches out and pulls the woman to him.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _"I don't want to interview anyone else."_  
  
 _"You're interviewing? I thought you'd just have them send a headshot along with their CV."_  
  
 _"That's good. And why I need you around. To keep me in my place."_  
  
 _"I already accepted a position somewhere else."_  
  
 _"With who?"_  
  
 _"Yule, at Jefferson."_  
  
 _"Unaccept it."_  
  
 _"Why?"_  
  
 _"Because Yule is boring. He's pedantic and preachy. Because he's short. Because I want you to come back."_  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The stillness breaths out and the guitar returns.  
  
The woman steps forward, the man steps back.  
  
The dance continues.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _"Not good enough."_  
  
 _"Want more money? A car allowance, better parking space?"_  
  
 _"Dinner. And not just a meal between two colleagues. A date."_  
  
 _"You'll come back to work if I go out on a date with you?"_  
  
 _"Yes."_  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sound of the guitar speeds faster and faster. The stillness is losing control.  
  
With a wild run of string the man and woman are thrown apart.  
  
As the music rolls around them, hammering them, they face each other. They have been wounded, damaged.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _"You don't love. You need."_  
  
 _"I thought you couldn't love anyone, I was wrong. You just couldn't love me."_  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The stillness gains control and the music calms.  
  
The man and woman try to leave, but they both step in the same direction.  
  
A heartbeat passes and they try once more to move, but they again move the same way.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _"I'm not exactly in the mood to dance."_  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They stand looking at each other. Both scared to move.  
  
Scared that they will move the same way yet again.  
  
Scared they won't.  
  
The stillness breaths in and the music stops.


End file.
